Hermione Granger
|house = |affiliation = Weasley-Granger-Potter families Slug Club Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Department of Magical Law Enforcement|patronus = Otter|boggart = Failure|portrayed_by = Emma Watson|wand = 10¾", vine wood, dragon heartstring 12¾", walnut, dragon heartstring|book = Harry Potter: The Character Vault Harry Potter: The Creature Vault|movie = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2|website = Pottermore}}Hermione Weasley (née Granger) is a main character in the Harry Potter ''film series. When she was eleven years old, Hermione was the first-generation witch accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During her first year, Hemrione met Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, whom she had strained relationships with. However, the trio became best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley after they saved her from a Troll. By the beginning, she was already at the top of her class. Hermione is portrayed by Emma Watson. History Background ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' films In Part 1, Hermione helps Harry in his quest to destroy the Horcruxes and finish what Dumbledore had started. During the quest, however, Ron abandons Harry and Hermione under the influence of Salazar Slytherin's locket. Personality Hermione is very intelligant and on the book smart side.Out of the three friends, she takes school the one who initially takes the most seriousness of education rather than her friends. For example, when she, Harry and Ron suddenly saved themselves from Fluffy the Three Headed Dog, she showed more concern that they could have been killed or worse, expelled. Ron pointed out that she should have gotten her priorities straight. However, as an eleven-year-old, Hermione showed a rebellious side, as she covered for Ron and Harry after they saved her from a vicious Troll. According to both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, she is one of the brightest witches of her age. However, Snape says that she is an "insufferable know-it-all," but she is actually very smart. Harry points out that she is the smartest witch to Horace Slughorn, who was impressed with Hermione. Because of her efficiency, Hermione was known to read for recreation and for fun and did things on the side. ' '''Hermione was the first in the trio to master any spell and used them beyond her own educational level. Even though Harrywas well-versed in spells, he acknowledged Hermione as the best witch in their year. Powers and abilities *'Magic:' Hermione is a very talented witch and one of the powerful witches of her generation, despite being a Muggle-born. She easily performed the levitation spell in class during her first year *'Intellectual Skills:' Hermione is a very distinctive reader and actually uses a lot of intellectual skills. She can memorize a spell in her books and perform it quite well. She later used this skill to read "The Tale of the Three Brothers" to help find the Horcruxes. Possessions *'Hermione Granger's wand: Hermione used this wand throughout most of her school year. She received it from Ollivander's. However, the wand was confiscated from her when she, Ron and Harry were captured by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor *[[Bellatrix Lestrange's wand|'''Bellatrix Lestrange's wand]]: Hermione was forced to use Bellatrix Lestrange's wand during the Battle of Hogwarts. She had taken it from Bellatrix during the Battle at Malfoy Manor. It is probably that Hermione discarded the wand after getting a new one. *'[[Hermione's Copy of The Three Brothers|Copy of ''The Three Brothers]]''': Hermione inherited a copy of the Tale of the Three Brothers from Dumbledore after his death, knowing she would connect the book's origins to Help with Harry's cause. Relationships Family * Mother * Father * Ron Weasley - Husband * Hugo Granger-Weasley - Son * Rose Granger-Weasley - Daughter * Molly Prewett - Mother-in-law * Arthur Weasley - Father-in-law * Ginny Weasley (sister-in-law) * Harry Potter - Best Friend and Brother-in-law * James Potter II (nephew) * Albus Potter (nephew) * Lily Potter II (niece) * William Weasley (brother-in-law) * Fleur Delacour (sister-in-law) * Victoire Weasley (niece) * Dominque Weasley (niece) * Louis Weasley (nephew) * Charles Weasley (brother-in-law) * Fred Weasley (deceased brother-in-law) * George Weasley (brother-in-law) * Angelina Johnson (sister-in-law) Allies * Hogwarts ** Albus Dumbledore - Headmaster ** Minerva McGonagall - Former Teacher ** Severus Snape - Former Enemy, Former Professor * Dumbledore's Army ** Luna Lovegood - Friend ** Ginny Weasley - Friend ** Lavender Brown - Former Rival **Alicia Spinnet **Angelina Johnson **Dean Thomas **Colin Creevey † **Dennis Creevey **Katie Bell **Lee Jordan **Neville Longbottom **Parvati Patil **Seamus Finnigan **Anthony Goldstein **Cho Chang **Luna Lovegood **Marietta Edgecombe **Michael Corner **Padma Patil **Terry Boot **Ernie Macmillan **Hannah Abbott **Justin Finch-Fletchley **Susan Bones **Zacharias Smith * Rubeus Hagrid - Former Teacher * Viktor Krum - Former Love Interest * Order of the Phoenix ** Sirius Black † - Former Enemy ** Remus Lupin † - Former Teacher and Brief Enemy ** Nymphadora Tonks † ** Kingsley Shacklebolt * Draco Malfoy - Former Enemy and Former Classmate, Rescuee Enemies * Voldemort - Mortal Enemy * Death Eaters ** Bellatrix Lestrange † - Attempted Killer ** Frenir Greyback ** Alecto Carro ** Amycus Carrow ** Jugson ** Mulciber Jr. ** Peter Pettigrew ** Rabastan Lestrange ** Rudolphus Lestrange ** Selwyn ** Walden Macner ** Corban Yaxley ** Malfoy Family - Former Enemies *** Lucius Malfoy *** Narcissa Malfoy * Slytherin ** Millicent Bulstrode ** Vincent Crabbe - Former Classmate ** Gregory Goyle † - Former Classmate, Attempted Killer ** Blaise Zabini - Former Classmate, Rescuee * Snatchers * Werewolf army ** Frenir Greyback * Acromantulas ** Aragog's children Trivia * Hermione's middle name was going to be "Jane" before being changed to "Jean." However, it was changed because JK Rowling didn't want to have her have the same middle name as Dolores Umbridge References Category:Granger family Category:Weasley family Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Witches